Fubuki Soto, Onjou Naimen
by LadyDetia
Summary: It's Gryno's sixteenth birthday and Yuki has promised him a special gift. Lemon. OCxOC. Based on the Ultimate Element RP. One Shot.


**Fubuki Soto, Onjou Naimen**

**(Snow Storm Outside, Warm Hearts Inside)**

**A/N: This fic is based on characters from The Ultimate Element RP. (http:// www. fanfiction. net /forum/ TheUltimateElement/ 36834/) So far they are my fave couple in the RP and you're about to find out why. If you didn't figure it out from the summary this is a lemon, which means adult content. If you're underage and get caught reading it you can't blame me cuz you have been warned. Everyone else...enjoy!**

It was the dead of winter in the Land of Snow so of course it was cold. Bone chilling cold. In spite of this a certain unlucky ninja was all smiles as he trudged home in the snow.

**"What are you so damned happy about?" **Gyoukun grumbled. He wasn't used to his human container being in such high spirits and it was quite creepy to him.

"As if you didn't know! "

**"Look, all I know is today it the anniversary of the day I was sealed inside of you so I definitely don't see what you're so damned happy about!"**

"Today's my fuckin' birthday, you asshole! My sixteenth birthday to be exact. That means Yuki has to make good on her promise to me," Gryno was grinning even more now. So much so if his smile got any broader his face might have split in half.

**"What prom...Oh! That promise! Aww, damn! Gotta find a way to knock myself unconscious so I don't have to witness _that!"_**

"Quit yer whinin'! You might as well enjoy it too."

Gyoukun started grumbling about perverted little runts as Gryno finally arrived at the home he shared with his fellow missing nins. Once he opened the door he was greeted with shouts of "Happy Birthday!" Some shouts were very excited while others weren't quite as enthusiastic. The most excited was Yuki, of course. She was also kind of hyped up form being nervous about he gift for Gryno. She was afraid that everything wouldn't go perfectly. Disappointing her boyfriend was one of her greatest fears. Yuki nearly tripped over the table as she ran to give Gryno a birthday hug and kiss.

"I made a cake for you. I hope you like it."

Gryno hugged Yuki closer so he could whisper in her ear.

"Cake is the last thing on my mind right now." Yuki blushed when he brushed his tongue against her ear.

"C'mon, Gryno! Blow out the candles so we can have some cake!" Aramei fussed. "You can suck face with Yuki later!"

Gryno glared at his friend as he sat in front of the lit up birthday cake. He briefly considered spitting on the cake so Aramei wouldn't want any but decided not to. He figured Yuki worked too hard on it for him to ruin it. After he blew out the candles everybody tore into the cake. While they ate Gryno put his hand under the table and started squeezing and stroking Yuki's thigh. Since they were sitting right next to each other it wasn't that noticeable to the others. Yuki nearly choked on her cake when he started rubbing his hand between her legs.

"You ok, Yuki?" Henubri asked giving her a worried look.

"I'm fine," Yuki replied, her voice barely above a whisper. Gryno went back to stroking her thigh while grinning and eating cake.

After feasting on birthday cake Gryno received his gifts, most of which were intangible. Aramei promised not to call him names and yell at him for the rest of the day while Henubri put their rivalry on hold until the following day. The friends spent the rest of the day reminiscing about old times back in Konoha where it was much warmer but no less dangerous. Although they were all missing nin they managed to have fun and enjoy each other's company. Even Gyoukun seemed to be in a relatively good mood, which hopefully was a good sign for everyone, especially Yuki.

Since they were in the Land of Snow the days were short and the nights were long. During the winter all the days were very, very cold. Besides making sure they had food the shinobi had to make sure they staid warm. Fortunately the house they were staying in was equipped with pot belly stoves on both levels and they both made great heat sources.

Outside the sky had quickly grown dark and the wind began howling. The house creaked a bit as one of the many snow storms Snow Country was famous for rolled in. In spite of it being dark it was still early in the evening. That didn't stop Gryno from announcing that he and Yuki would be retiring early. He knew good and well that the two of them wouldn't be doing any sleeping any time soon.

Gryno could sense that Yuki was nervous as they entered the room they shared. Gryno closed the door behind them before stepping up behind Yuki and wrapping his arms around her waist. He sighed as he kissed and sucked on the nape of her neck.

"How much longer are you going to make me wait for my birthday present, Yuki-chan?" he muttered as she slipped his hand down the front of her pants. He smiled when his fingers met dampness between her legs. "I guess it won't be too much longer, huh?" he concluded as he sucked on her shoulder. Yuki could feel her face getting hot as both of her hearts began to race at the thought of her and her love taking things further than they had ever gone. She was a little nervous, a little sacred , and very excited.

"Gryno-kun, I've never done this before. I hope I don't disappoint you."

"Don't worry about it, Yuki-chan. I have no more experience than you do but I'm not going to let it stop me from enjoying your beautiful body." Yuki's blush spread across her whole face as Gryno turned her around to kiss her. He nuzzled her neck as he rubbed his hands over her ass then gave it a loving squeeze. "Yuki...I'm ready to unwrap my present now."

It wasn't like they hadn't done anything together at all before. There had been some exploration between them but nothing on the scale of what they were about to do. Gryno took Yuki by the hand and lead her over to their bed. He pulled up a chair and sat it across from her as she sat down. He watched her as she peeled off the top two layers of her clothing to reveal the mesh top underneath.

**"I got two words for ya...breast reduction." **Yuki's countenance fell as if she were ashamed.

"Shut up, you stupid wolf! Yuki-chan, you're beautiful just the way you are. Don't listen to Gyoukun." A small smile formed on Yuki's lips at Gryno's compliment as he leaned forward and took hold of the hem of her mesh shirt. Once her large breast were exposed he simply stared at them for a moment. He had imagined what they looked like for a long time and almost couldn't believe he was actually seeing them for the first time. They were tan and round and looked so soft. Her dark nipples contrasted beautifully with her complexion. Gryno reached over to brush a thumb over one of her nipples then rubbed his whole hand all over her breasts. They were so soft and bouncy.

**"Damn...those are actually...pretty nice." **Gyoukun's voice sounded a lot less rough than normal. Gryno wordlessly leaned forward to catch one of Yuki nipples between his lips. She gasped as he flicked his tongue over it before gently pulling it with his teeth. He then leaned to the other side to give the other nipple the same treatment before sitting back up in the chair. He held each breast in his hands as if weighing them in his palms. They were indeed heavy and for a brief moment wondered how Yuki could manage carrying all that weight on the front of her body without toppling over face first. However that was only a fleeting thought.

"Yuki-chan, stand up so I can get a good look at all of my present." Yuki nodded as she stood up and Gryno pushed the chair back to give her room to remove the rest of her clothing. Yuki noticed his serious expression as he looked over her now completely exposed body. Gryno felt a strong twitch in his crotch as he looked Yuki over. She was tan from head to toe with an even complexion. She managed to look muscular and strong and soft and feminine at the same time with her well defined abs, strong legs and arms as well as soft curves.

**"My, my. Looks like she's built for fighting as well as fucking. And the carpet matches the drapes. And here I was thinking her crazy hair was a dye job. I think I'm starting to like this girl."**

Both Yuki and Gryno were a little surprised by Gyoukun's comment but neither of them graced it with a response.

"By the great gods, you are so fuckin' beautiful, Yuki-chan." Yuki giggled nervously while Gryno looked right at her still looking quite serious. He had gotten so turned on by the sight of her he ached to be inside her. He slowly stood in front of her then gently pushed her down onto the bed by her shoulders. He then took one of her hands and laid it on his very obvious bulge.

"Do you know what I want you to do or do I have to explain it, Yuki-chan?" Yuki gave her love a nervous smile and nodded as her shaky hands unzipped his pants. Gryno smiled down at his love as she gently pulled his cock through the flap in the front of his boxers. She gave it a few shy strokes before planting a tender kiss on the head. It had been a long time since she had touched him there. She had been curious about the way his cock felt a few months prior so Gryno had let her touch it. She had been overcome with bashfulness then which prevented her from taking things further back then. She could tell that Gryno was very disappointed that she had stopped so she promised to give herself to him totally on his sixteenth birthday.

Gryno watched Yuki intently as she stroked her soft hand over the shaft. He was proud of his length and thickness but he could tell Yuki was a little intimidated by his size.

"Just take your time, baby. We've got all night. No need to rush."

His words gave Yuki a little boost of courage as she slowly slid the head into her mouth. She slowly began to suck at a bit of an awkward pace. This was her first time doing this so she looked up at Gryno wondering if she was doing it right.

"You're doing good sweetie. Keep going." She smiled at his compliment as he stroked the back of her head. She took even more of his length in until she felt herself gag. "Don't try to move too fast. What you're doing feels so good, Yuki-chan." Yuki was thrilled to hear him say that so now her confidence was even higher. She didn't expect to be an expert overnight but she was glad what she was doing was making Gryno feel good. After e few minutes Gryno stopped her and pulled out of her mouth. He chuckled when he saw the pout on her full lips. "Don't worry, I'm not done with you yet. Now lay on your back. I want to do something special for you."

Yuki obeyed realizing that she wasn't as nervous as she was in the beginning. She watched with curiosity as her love removed his own clothing and climbed into bed with her. His battle scars took nothing away from his handsome looks and well toned body. They both had been training hard ever since they left Konoha and their bodies showed it.

Yuki's heart fluttered as she watched Gryno plant feather light kisses all over her stomach and thighs. She blushed as he spread her legs to look down at her blossoming petals. Her breathing became more rapid as he knelt down between her thighs. He spread her dark pink petals apart and pulled back the hood to expose her sensitive little button. Yuki gasped as she felt a puff of warm air on her clit. She let out a little whimper as Gryno lightly flicked the tip of his tongue over it. He finally captured her outer lips is a deep kiss as he pushed his tongue between her moist folds. Yuki cried out as Gryno began to devour her innocence as a growl rumbled in his throat. She bucked her hips against his face as she felt the pressure building up in her belly give way to such a feeling of pleasure she had never experienced before. Gryno was enjoying her taste and the wonderful sounds she was making as she reached her peak. While she came down from that he left a trail of love bites up from her belly all the way to her breasts before giving her a taste of her own wonderful nectar. A bead of sweat rolled down the bridge of his nose as he whispered in her ear.

"Are you ready for me, Yuki-chan?"

"Hai," she whispered back.

"Then tell me exactly what you want me to do, baby."

Yuki paused for a moment. Did he want her to give specific details?

"I want you to tell me what you want. Don't leave out any details."

Yuki was feeling nervous again. She had no experience talking dirty so she wasn't sure what to say. She swallowed before she spoke again in soft, shy tones.

"I...want you to...fuck me." Gyrno chuckled as he kissed her on the cheek.

"You don't sound like you mean it. And you haven't given me details. Tell me, Yuki-chan. I wan to hear exactly what you want from me." This time Yuki spoke a little louder.

"I...I want you to fuck me...with that big thick cock until you fill me up with your hot cum." He voice was still shaky but Gryno was loving what he was hearing.

"Now that's specific. And what my woman wants my woman gets!"

Downstairs the others were playing a game of poker when they all could hear loud screams coming from upstairs. Henubri jumped up to go see what was going on but Rai grabbed him by the arm to pull him back down.

"What are you doing? It sounds like Yuki-san is under attack!"

"Just calm down, kid. She's fine. Now let's get back to the game."

"But..."

"I said she's fine. Now place your bet, boy!"

About and hour and a half later two sweaty former Konoha chunin lay next to each other on top of damp and twisted bed sheets. Yuki had a huge smile on her face while Gryno was looking quite content.

**"Damn..."**Gyoukun muttered.

"Is that all you have to say?" Gryno asked as he kissed his woman on the forehead.

**"Uh...for now...yeah."**

"Good, It's about time I found something that could shut you up...at least for a little while."

Gryno had Yuki get up so he could strip the bed while she got fresh sheets and a couple blankets from their closet. Soon they were cuddling together naked as the day they were born oblivious to the fact that everyone in the house had heard them and realized what they had been doing. Except for Henubri, who was still clueless.

The next morning the couple was also oblivious to the looks they were getting from their friends. Every time Rai would look at them he would get a fit of giggles. Gryno and Yuki didn't give a damn. They were just happy to finally be together as man and woman instead of just boy and girl.


End file.
